2027 Atlantic hurricane season (HurricaneLucas4064)
The 2027 Atlantic hurricane season was the most active Atlantic hurricane season on record, featuring 39 named storms, 28 hurricanes, and 16 major hurricanes which caused a total of over $340.155 billion (2027 USD) in damages, also a new record. The season officially began on June 1, 2027, and ended on November 30, 2027. These dates historically describe the period each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin and are adopted by convention. However, tropical cyclogenesis is possible at any time of the year, as shown by several tropical cyclones this season. Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:700 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:50 top:58 columnwidth:220 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/02/2027 till:01/01/2028 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/02/2027 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:24/02/2027 till:25/02/2027 color:TS text:Ana (SS) from:29/04/2027 till:01/05/2027 color:TS text:Bill (SS) from:15/05/2027 till:18/05/2027 color:TS text:Claudette (TS) from:26/05/2027 till:01/06/2027 color:C2 text:Danny (C2) from:08/06/2027 till:10/06/2027 color:TS text:Eva (TS) from:14/06/2027 till:19/06/2027 color:C2 text:Fred (C2) from:25/06/2027 till:01/07/2027 color:C4 text:Grace (C4) from:06/07/2027 till:17/07/2027 color:C3 text:Hudson (C3) from:12/07/2027 till:26/07/2027 color:C5 text:Ida (C5) from:22/07/2027 till:31/07/2027 color:C4 text:Julian (C4) from:27/07/2027 till:30/07/2027 color:TS text:Kate (TS) from:01/08/2027 till:08/08/2027 color:C3 text:Larry (C3) from:05/08/2027 till:14/08/2027 color:C5 text:Mindy (C5) from:11/08/2027 till:22/08/2027 color:C4 text:Nicholas (C4) barset:break from:14/08/2027 till:19/08/2027 color:C1 text:Odette (C1) from:19/08/2027 till:26/08/2027 color:C4 text:Peter (C4) from:21/08/2027 till:23/08/2027 color:TS text:Rose (TS) from:26/08/2027 till:31/08/2027 color:C1 text:Sam (C1) from:02/09/2027 till:20/09/2027 color:C5 text:Teresa (C5) from:04/09/2027 till:17/09/2027 color:C5 text:Victor (C5) from:07/09/2027 till:04/10/2027 color:C5 text:Wanda (C5) from:14/09/2027 till:17/09/2027 color:C1 text:Alpha (C1) from:16/09/2027 till:18/09/2027 color:TS text:Beta (TS) from:20/09/2027 till:21/09/2027 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:24/09/2027 till:02/10/2027 color:C3 text:Gamma (C3) from:23/09/2027 till:27/09/2027 color:C1 text:Delta (C1) from:25/09/2027 till:15/10/2027 color:C5 text:Epsilon (C5) from:29/09/2027 till:06/10/2027 color:C2 text:Zeta (C2) from:03/10/2027 till:07/10/2027 color:TS text:Eta (TS) barset:break from:09/10/2027 till:18/10/2027 color:C2 text:Theta (C2) from:12/10/2027 till:13/10/2027 color:TS text:Iota (SS) from:16/10/2027 till:23/10/2027 color:C1 text:Kappa (C1) from:22/10/2027 till:01/11/2027 color:C4 text:Lambda (C4) from:26/10/2027 till:30/10/2027 color:C1 text:Mu (C1) from:29/10/2027 till:05/11/2027 color:C2 text:Nu (C2) from:07/11/2027 till:11/11/2027 color:C1 text:Xi (C1) from:15/11/2027 till:18/11/2027 color:TS text:Omicron (TS) from:23/11/2027 till:11/12/2027 color:C3 text:Pi (C3) from:06/12/2027 till:11/12/2027 color:C4 text:Rho (C4) from:14/12/2027 till:17/12/2027 color:TS text:Sigma (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/02/2027 till:01/03/2027 text:February from:01/03/2027 till:01/04/2027 text:March from:01/04/2027 till:01/05/2027 text:April from:01/05/2027 till:01/06/2027 text:May from:01/06/2027 till:01/07/2027 text:June from:01/07/2027 till:01/08/2027 text:July from:01/08/2027 till:01/09/2027 text:August from:01/09/2027 till:01/10/2027 text:September from:01/10/2027 till:01/11/2027 text:October from:01/11/2027 till:01/12/2027 text:November from:01/12/2027 till:01/01/2028 text:December Systems Subtropical Storm Ana Subtropical Storm Bill Tropical Storm Claudette Hurricane Danny Tropical Storm Eva Hurricane Fred Hurricane Grace Hurricane Hudson Hurricane Ida Hurricane Julian Tropical Storm Kate Hurricane Larry Hurricane Mindy Hurricane Nicholas Hurricane Odette Hurricane Peter Tropical Storm Rose Hurricane Sam Hurricane Teresa Hurricane Victor Hurricane Wanda Hurricane Alpha Tropical Storm Beta Hurricane Gamma Hurricane Delta Hurricane Epsilon Hurricane Zeta Tropical Storm Eta Hurricane Theta Subtropical Storm Iota Hurricane Kappa Hurricane Lambda Hurricane Mu Hurricane Nu Hurricane Xi Tropical Storm Omicron Hurricane Pi Hurricane Rho Tropical Storm Sigma System Names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2027. The names not retired from this list were used again in the 2033 season. This was the same list used in the 2021 season, with the exceptions of Eva and Hudson, which replaced Elsa and Henri, respectively. The names Eva, Hudson, Rose, Sam, Teresa, Victor, Wanda, Eta, Theta, Iota, Kappa, Lambda, Mu, Nu, Xi, Omicron, Pi, Rho, and Sigma were used for the first (and only in the case of Teresa, Victor, Wanda, Lambda, Pi, and Rho) time this year. Retirement On April 11, 2028, at the 50th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Grace, Ida, Mindy, Peter, Teresa, Wanda, Epsilon, Lambda, ''and ''Rho ''from their rotating naming lists due to the number of deaths and amount of damage they caused, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. They will be replaced with ''Gabby, Ina, Megan, Perry, Trinity, ''and ''Willow for the 2033 season, respectively. Seasonal Effects Category:Hyperactive hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons